Full Moon,formally known as Animal Instinct
by fallyn-from-grace
Summary: First chapter of a HermioneSnape coupling.This is for all of those reading Animal Instinct by tawnyteaser, this gives you the new address as to where you can find her story.


Full Moon/Animal Instinct  
  
By tawnyteaser, posted by fallynfromgrace  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine never will be so don't sue. Any unheard of characters, namely none named in the Harry Potter books are mine.And this plot and story belongs to tawnyteaser, i'm just posting it for her with her permission.

Author's Note: I've been playing around with this idea for a little while; I think that this avenue/aspect of Hermoine has not been really played upon. On another note, this IS a HG/SS shipper so if you are grossed out or don't like that idea shove it and read someone else's story.  
  
School, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry loomed in front of Hermoine Grangers' tired eyes. This was to be her last year here at this place that she was to call home. Her eyes closed as she remembered her summer break. 'Break is the right word for it' she thought as she glanced down at her left hand that was in a cast all the way up to her elbow. Hermoine's life had never been easy what with trying to balance normal life- muggle life with witch life and since Sirius Black's death the fragile balance was even thinner. To come home and just forget had been what she wanted. Voldemort had different ideas. He had somehow acquired a list of all muggle born students that were currently attending all Wizarding schools. All in the family were slaughtered, not even grandparents were spared.  
What the wizarding world had yet to discover was that Voldemort had a new arsenal at his supply. Werewolves. So simple to use a flick of the wand to change the moon to full and turn loose a willing Death Eater to do your dirty work. After all if anyone did manage to escape they would describe a large wolf killing the people. How Hermoine had survived was a secret, one that she had hoped that she would never tell anyone. Well maybe her husband when she got married.  
Hermoine had cat running through her. When she had failed her polyjuice experiment and turned herself into a cat no one had thought that after a visit to the infirmary that there would be any aftereffects but there had been. Her height for instance. Her parents were only average, where as she had grown to be 2 inches shy of six feet. Her hair which had been bushy, frizzy basically untamable had suddenly become shiny, every curl in place, the girls thought she used magic but she didn't. Her eyes at night turned to the tawny gold that one usually saw in tigers and lions. Her nails were now always long, shiny and never a hangnail.  
Hermoine glanced down at the offending digits and looked around to make sure no one was looking and stretched. Stretched and her index nail grew into a curved talon, perfect for slashing or latching onto some poor person. It seemed pretty far-fetched which is why when it was Hermoines' turn to die she had actually injured the werewolf by slashing its unprotected throat. Of course she hadn't managed to save her parents and for that she blamed herself. But now as the school year was starting she was waiting for the second full moon since the death of her parents. You see when she had slashed the werewolf's throat it had been biting her shoulder. And as we all know once bitten you become one yourself, but the werewolf had changed back into a very naked man, one whose throat had healed and had immediately tried again before Hermoine finished him off by using her new found strength to strangle the Death Eater. She'd later found out that he was a third cousin of the Malfoy family.  
"Hermoine! We just heard, we're very sorry, aren't we Ron?" The boy who lived said in a rush as he appeared beside Hermoine.  
Hermoine glanced between her two best friends, their faces eye level with hers. Surprise showed in both boys' eyes as they took in her new height. Ron had to just be shy of six two, whereas Harry was six even. "If you two don't mind I really don't want to talk about this issue right now." Hermoine said stiffly before entering the great doors that led to Hogwart's large entrance way.  
  
"Well, I hope she really means it." Ron said anxiously. Harry glanced over at his red haired troublemaker friend. "I think that maybe this year will be different Ron. Hermoine will just continue to study."  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron. Neither of them was very good at comforting the women. In fact Harry was having problems with Ginny, something to do with what would Harry do after he graduated. When he replied that he would of course become an auror, after all Voldemort had yet to be defeated and there were battles to still be fought. To Harry's puzzlement Ginny had accused him of being of selfish, and had said that if there was to be a future in their relationship then he had better think of a better occupation. Since her saying that Ginny had been cool, treating him to the Ice Queen routine. Ron was completely blissful, to immersed in Quidditch and the upcoming year to be interested in what was old news-his sister was going out with his best friend.  
"Come on mate, she said she'll talk later and good ole Herm will do as she said." Ron said.  
Harry shook his head to erase any doubts and followed his friend into the school. A chill September wind making the glowing school all the more welcome.  
  
A warm fire had been laid in the common room and Hermoine gave a sigh of relief as she stepped through the fat lady's picture to the much- remembered warmth of the Gryffindor tower. A quick look around told Hermoine that Mc Gonagall had been there before because a scroll with a note that read 'Hermoine Granger' was sitting on the table closest to the girls' dormitory. Hermoine grabbed the scroll and broke the seal.  
  
Ms Granger,  
It is with deepest sympathy that I offer you the use of a private room and bath. With your head girl status this should not arouse suspicion and you are welcome to roam the halls. The other teacher's have been notified and will respect your privacy.  
With regards to your safety Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence as soon as the feast is over in his office. The password is lopsided lollipops.  
  
Mc Gonagall  
  
Hermoine was touched that the head of house was giving her a room all to herself. Technically she should have one anyways but from the sounds of it the room would be much more private. To Hermoine's surprise and delight as she climbed the stairs her room and bath took up the whole top floor of the tower, which also had a stair leading to the room where it was enclosed with giant turrets in the shape of griffins. The wind tugged her hair as Hermoine stared out into the night sky. Her parents had loved nights like this. After the dishes were done and everything put away they would talk softly over tea, and snuggle in front of the tellie. Her mind flashed back to the gruesome discovery that had awaited her when she went looking for her parents, praying that they weren't dead. A tear of remembrance slipped down her cheek before she brushed it aside. A growl rumbled in her throat and her hands formed fists as she reached and found the one thing that was going to help her get revenge on all those who had helped in the murder of all muggle families, and if she had to start by hunting down the werewolves responsible then so be it. Thanks to the feline touches in her now changed DNA, killing the werewolf that had bitten her hadn't stopped her from changing into one herself. Instead she could become the werewolf but with the additions that the feline DNA had added. It also allowed her to remain in control. Every action was calculated down to the last detail.  
Hermoine fingered the tiger's eye that held her cloak on. It had been a gift from her parents for getting Head Girl status. It was the largest Tiger's eye she had ever seen, about the size of a large egg. The secret was it could turn into a necklace, with a special chain that had also been given to her by her parents. Hermoine vowed that every time she went hunting she would wear it, not just to remember why she was hunting but also to let the Death Eaters know what they were dealing with.  
A small purr escaped from Hermoine's lips and her normal brown eyes suddenly flashed tawny as she went down the stairs to let out her newest acquisition, Crookshanks having been killed with her parents. The Siberian cat, with its black and white colouring looked like the tiger it was named after. Tawny eyes, slitted with annoyance opened wide as its mistress let it out. Purring together mistress and cat unpacked. The room echoing with the sound of the pleasure of satisfied felines.  
  
Finis of Part 1 Well what do you think? Plausible if you think the way I do. Every comment welcome. Don't hesitate review!

**The new address is adultfanfiction.net, the story is still under tawnyteaser though so just look it up, it's still called Animal Instinct.**


End file.
